twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Kate
Kate'''is one of the original Denali "sisters" and an originator of the myth of the succubus. She is a "vegetarian" and leads a very peaceful lifestyle. She, like her sisters, has always loved men, even human ones. She has a strong relationship with her coven, as well as with the Olympic Coven. Kate is known to have a strong mind and has the talent of raising an electric current on her skin. Biography '''Kate (short for Katrina), along with the rest of the Denali Coven except Irina, attended Bella and Edward's wedding. She was described as beautiful and blonde. She along with Irina and Tanya were orphans, as their mother, Sasha, was killed by the Volturi for creating and harboring an immortal child. Carlisle explained that from that point on Irina, Kate and Tanya became purists for the law. She along with Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar were called upon to be witnesses by the Cullens to prove that Renesmee Cullen was growing. Kate along with Zafrina, helped Bella to project her shielding power in hopes of shielding more people from the Volturi during the final confrontation. During their practice sessions, Kate shocked Edward with a powerful electric current she could generate all over her skin as a way to motivate Bella. She seemed to develop an attachment to Garrett and is now very good friends with Seth Clearwater , during her time at the Cullen household. Kate was present during the confrontation between the Cullens and the Volturi and was ready and willing to fight. She was also forced to watch her sister Irina be killed. After the Volturi fled, she and Tanya were left to grieve for Irina. However, she also gained a boy-friend, the nomad Garrett who had ruby eyes and long sandy hair that he kept tied back. Personality ,Physical Appearance and traits Kate appears to be a genuinely cheerful person, but is depicted throughout Breaking Dawn as having a rather dry and "cheeky" personality. In Kate's first appearance in the series (at Bella and Edward's wedding reception), she is seen rolling her eyes at Tanya's comment that perhaps the Denali sisters will soon find their own true loves. Due to her "mother's" passing for creating an immortal child, Kate, along with her sisters, are "purists" when it comes to vampire laws, and before Breaking Dawn had a healthy respect for the Volturi. Kate is passionate and determined, and she would rather fight to the death on the side of those she loves than to sit on the side-lines, guaranteeing self-preservation. Kate appears in Breaking Dawn to have hair like cornsilk and be pale blond. She , along her sisters , is the youngest of the three. Her sisters Tanya the eldest and Irina the middle child , are near there 20's or younger , but Kate is in her teen years ( around 14 or 15). She and Jane are compared to one another because they both are near the same age and have blond hair. She has golden eyes and stands at 5'5. Powers and abilities Aside from having the powers of normal vampires, Kate also had an extra ability; she is able to generate an electrical current over her skin. It is powerful enough to incapacitate a vampire, and she has compared it to a human being tasered. Kate's power is strong enough that the Volturi offered her a place among them during the Cullen's confrontation with them. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' (First appearance) See Also Category:Twilight Saga Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Denali Coven Category:Vampires with special abilities